Gaz
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: doomyed ch 10 IS OUT ^_^ PG-13 for death, language, violence,...and death. this story is like nothing any-1 has eva done and it's all my original idea. there is zagr throughout the hole story. Dib is gone. did Zim do it? Gaz wants him dead for it
1. FREAKY A.K.A. HUH...YOU TALKING TO ME?.....

Gaz

Gaz

By Gaz @)~~~~~

Rated: pg-13 for death, language, violence, and…and…death.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gaz, Dib, Zim, G.I.R., and all the others from Invader Zim but sadly I'm not the genius that created them. And don't sue me cause I only have a rubber ball that some kid dropped at lunch.

Annoying Beginning of the story Author Note: hey this is my first attempt at angst. If it's not angst tell me, but I totally think it is. 

Scene: Gaz's nineteenth birthday. She's lying in bed in the early hours of the morning before the sun comes up.

"Oh, God," Gaz cried softly into her pillow. "Why does everyone have leave?"

She sobbed silently into her pillow for a few more hours. Then, slowly she pulled herself out of bed and walked to her brother's room. It was just like it had been last yesterday. Sunlight shone in through the window as Gaz went over to Dib's bed and sat down just starring into space deep into thought. Slowly, she lied down and fell asleep as the sun slowly rose in the early hours of the morning. 

Just an hour or so later, Gaz woke and looked around hoping that she had just had a bad dream, but realizing that she was in Dib's room she realized that it was all real. 

"Damn," Gaz said picking up a book on Dib's computer table. "Why'd you have to go, Dib?

Opening it up she read the second to the last entry in the log. 

I haven't seen him in a few days. I'm starting to think he's planning something. Well, if he thinks he's gonna get the best of me he's wrong. I, too, have planned something. I'll get him soon, and all shall know his true identity.

Note to self; give Gaz the video games that I bought for her for her birthday.

Putting the log down on the bed, Gaz glanced around the room. She didn't see anything unusual, everything was in they're usual places all over the room.

Again, she picked up the log. Noticing that the last of the pages seemed to be a little thicker than the others, Gaz opened up to that page. A piece of paper fell onto the floor. She bent down, picked it up, and started reading it.

Gaz -- 

If you're reading this letter it means I'm dead. It feels so strange writing this, but I know it must be done. Don't worry about me; I've gone to a better place. You must go on with you're life. Ha, ha, very funny. It's just you now.

"Dib, what were you thinking that I didn't care or something?" Gaz asked with a small laugh not a normal laugh, but more of a forced one like he just told her one of his stupid jokes that weren't even funny, and she had decided to be nice and laugh just for a change.

Ever since dad was killed last winter, I always wondered what would happen to you if I died. But now I know, you have to go on find your place get a good job and run now! Never look back. He'll always be following you, trying to kill you, too, but you can't let him get you. Listen to me, and RUN!!!

Reading that last statement made Gaz jump and drop the letter.Suddenly a cold draft entered the room from some unknown place. It seemed to whisper to her, telling her, guiding her, it was as if Dib had found a way to tell her what she must do in person.

"Run, Gaz, run," it told her. "It's not safe for you here anymore. Run, Gaz, run."

"**NO**!" Gaz screamed at the top of her lungs. "**NO! I WILL NOT RUN, NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**"

Shoving the letter into one of the back pockets of her black jeans, Gaz ran to her room grabbed a backpack and shoved enough clothes in it for a few days. Running to Dib's room she grabbed the log that she must have put down without thinking, the papers from the top draw of his filling cabinet, and five black jump suits from his closet that she knew would fit her she shoved the jump suits into her back pack, and the other stuff into a duffle bag on the bottom of Dib's closet.

Quickly, Gaz ran back to her room, going over to the closet she reached up to the top shelf, and pulled down a large cardboard box. It was over filled with hundred dollar bills. Quickly she shoved the money into a small mini backpack that she had lying around. 

Again, she went to Dib's room. Going to the bed she reached under it and pulled out five wrapped boxes.

"You never could hide my presents Dib," Gaz said with a smaller laugh than before, though, this time it was filled with sadness.

There were two small rectangle boxes; she ripped the wrapping off of them quickly, finding that they were games for a Game Slave, but not hers these were for the Game Slave 3000. Opening a slightly bigger box she found that it was a Game Slave 3000, the one thing she wanted for her birthday, besides everyone there. Forcing her thoughts out of her head, she opened the forth box that was much bigger than the others. It was a case for fifteen games for her Game Slave 3000; there were thirteen games in it already, so she put the other two inside. At least she would have something to do on the long trip ahead.

The final box, it was the size of the box she had kept her money in. It wasn't wrapped, no bows, no ribbons, no fancy wrapping paper like her other presents from Dib. No, this one was much more important. There was a small sticky note on it that simply said Gaz. To anybody else it was just a box, but Gaz knew that it was more than that. 

It was Dib's box. Their dad had given each of them one for their sixteenth birthdays. He told them that it was just in case of emergencies. Taking a deep breath, Gaz carefully took the tape off the top of the box. Opening it up she saw that he didn't have hundred dollar bills, but thousand dollar bills. On top was a note addressed to Gaz, but she didn't care. 

Rage quickly filled her body. She threw the box across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud; nothing came out of the box. She threw herself down onto the floor and began crying again.

"Zim was right," Gaz cried as she wiped the tears away and stood up. "He really did like Dib best. I knew he was right, but…"

Finally she walked over to where the box lay on the floor and picked it up. Seeing the letter on top she took that out and shoved it into her pocket with the other. She put the bills into the mini backpack with the rest of the money.

She grabbed her backpack, duffle bag, and mini backpack and went back to her room. Quickly, she changed her black t-shirt for a dark blue one. Realizing that all her clothes wouldn't fit in the backpack for much longer she pulled a small suitcase out from under her bed. It was the one she had used just last week when she came back from college. 

"Hey, Gaz, you're just in time," Dib said running out to the side walk to greet her. "Zim and I just got back."

Over the past few months since their father had been killed they had become closer than before. Dib had even excepted that Gaz and Zim were a couple. Amazingly he had also promised not to bother Zim, especially while they were at college. Gaz had been worried when she found out that the two were going to the same college, but she soon got over that.

"Where's Zim?" Gaz asked.

Zim had said that he would meet her at her house. But he was no where in site.

"He said that he had to take care of some things at his place," Dib said taking Gaz's small dark blue suitcase.

Dib knew that it was some alien thing. Zim had admitted to being an alien a during their junior year of high school, but Dib didn't do anything cause he knew Gaz was right there to hurt him if he did anything to Zim. Dib didn't really care much anymore, it was like there was a new alien in town or something. Zim and Dib both made sure not to say anything about it around her, but she had heard them talking. Talking about something coming closer that they couldn't stop. But then they must have seen her cause they kept going pulling stacks of cards for some alien card game into view.

"Are you sure you want to take that. That would go under helping your sister you know," Gaz said teasingly. Then, becoming serous, she asked, "You haven't found any other alien life on this planet besides Zim, have you?"

"No, of course not," Dib said oblivious to the fact that Gaz could tell he was lying. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"You're lying to me Dib," Gaz said holding her fist up in a way that somewhat scared Dib. "I can feel the lies just flying out of you mouth. So tell me the truth, or else."

"There's nothing to worry about. So what do you want for lunch? I was thinking maybe going to MacMeaties for some burgers," Dib said quickly changing the subject.

Gaz quickly shoved all the cloths she had in her backpack into her small suitcase. Then, she put her old Game Slaves and Game Slave accessories, and her new Game Slave 3000 with its cartridge pack into her back pack.

She went over to her computer and turned it on. Then, headed towards the bathroom down the hall for a nice long shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying End of the Story Author Note: Yeah!! I finally finished this chapter. It is the first of what will become my longest second most important fic EVER!! Ok, so how do you like it so far. I know, I know, it's not angst yet, but I'm working on it. When it does become angst, you may wish it hadn't. Pleze review, and will some-1 pleze put this on their fav list??

Gaz @)~~~~~


	2. SHORTY CHAPTER A.K.A. I DOON

Chapter 2

Annoying Beginning of the Story Authors Note: hey I'm so happy. This is my best story yet. It go 9 reviews in under 28 hours. I've never had a story that good before. Ok, because I know you want to get to the story now instead of later, I'm going to put my review replies and thank-u's at the end. Here's the next chapter. AND THIS STORY WILL BECOME ANGST, I was told by a friend what angst is and this story will be that…that made no sense did it? oh, well here's the next chapter.@)~~~~~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pop Tarts, but I wish I was the genius that invented them cause their really, really good.

Chapter 2 

Getting out of the shower, Gaz decided that she would put off going into her dad's lab as long as possible. There was no telling what she would do, if she had the chance to destroy everything that he ever did, including herself.

Walking into her room, she went to the closet and pulled out a clean pair of sleek black jeans and a nice black sweater. After taking those out of the closet she got dressed quickly. Then, she went over to her mirror and started to brush her long violet hair. This took a long time seeing as her hair was now so long that it reached all the way down to the bottom of her back. Finally, after what…half an hour, she finished combing out her hair. She was using a wide toothed comb that's the only reason it took so long.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 8:17 still early.

"Zim," Gaz said somewhat happily, yet somewhat angrily, when she saw that Zim was online.

_Zim-_

_ _

_I'm going over to your house today. I have to get something. I miss you. It's been lonely here without Dib around. _

_-Gaz _

Gaz quickly hit the send button and turned off the computer before he could reply. She grabbed the pony-tale holder. Then, pulled her hair into a messy bun.

Picking up some pictures off of her nightstand, she shoved them into her backpack. One slipped down onto the floor before she could catch it though. When she bent down to pick it up, she saw that it was a picture of she and Zim at the arcade last summer. They looked so happy, playing 'Demon Killers' together.

"Ha, I killed fifteen more demons than you," Zim teased letting his defense" down just enough for a demon to kill him.

_ _

"Now, who's score's better," Gaz teased back when the game ended proving that she had killed twenty more than Zim had.

_ _

_"How?" Zim said simply._

_ _

_"You gotta watch your back," Gaz explained with a laugh as they went on to the next game._

A tear slipped down Gaz's face as she shoved the picture into her bag with the others and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Opening up one of the cabinets, Gaz pulled out five boxes of Pop Tarts. Looking at them she was happy to see that they were all the apple cinnamon flavor.

"At least Dib got me the right kind of Pop Tarts," Gaz said putting them into the duffle bag.

Slowly, Gaz walked down the stairs towards her dad's lab. She stopped right before entering and just stood there for a few minutes. Then, finally, she hesitantly went in. 

It was pitch black. But Gaz easily found her way to the light switch on the right wall. She had been down many times during her child hood while Dib and her dad were gone. But this was the only time she had gone down there without her friend Fpc.

_"Now, Gaz, while Dib and I are at the science fair, stay out of the lab," Professor Membrane said to five year old Gaz._

_ _

_"Yes, daddy," Gaz replied before going back to her Game Slave._

_ _

_As soon as the door shut, Gaz ran up to her room and pulled a silver painted shoe box out from under her bed. Quickly she pulled the cover off to reveal a robot like Gir except it was in a freaky purple cat costume instead of a freaky green dog costume._

_ _

_"Hello, Fpc," Gaz said in an extra sweet voice after she flipped the little robot thingy on._

_ _

_"Hi, Gazzy," Fpc said with a big smile on her kitty face._

_ _

_"Ok, Fpc, time for your weekly update," Gaz said walking down to her father's lab._

_ _

_Fpc closely followed her. When they got to the locked door of Professor Membrane's lab, Gaz took a hair clip from her hair and slid it into a little hole in the higher part of the door. The door unlocked and opened for her with much ease. It was pitch black, but Gaz walked half way down the wall to her left and flipped the light on. _

_ _

She worked on Fpc for hours till she heard Dib and her dad pull up in the driveway.

The room was a mess. Lying around the room were many tools, papers, and many of Professor Membrane's inventions. She and Dib never got around to picking it up after what happened that winter.

~*~*~*~*~

Annoying End of the Story Author's Note: HeeHee. I just couldn't resist leaving it off like that. I luv suspense. ~~~~~(@@)~~~~~

Hey Fpc is a reference to a new story I'm working on that's total stupidity; it's called "A Story of Stupidity" or "Don't Stub Your Toe When You Get Up In The Morning" stupid title, yes, I know. But, n-e-way, Fpc is much like Gir, the only difference is that she is a she, and she dresses up as a purple cat instead of a green dog, but you probably already knew that. ^_^

~~~~~(@review answer time@)~~~~~

Spectra: thanks that makes me happy that some-1 wants to see what's going to happen next. ^_^

Katharine: y wouldn't she care if Dib died, even thou he may annoy her, he's still her brother. Zagr to come. ^_^

Zinfindale_SaraghGAZfan: Dib is dead. That's the one thing that's not going to change. I think you're confused with my flashbacks. When I put them into web page format they were in italics and all that kind of stuff. But for some reason that didn't come out. When it goes from 1 thing to another like that it's a letter or a flashback. ^_^

LittleWren: it will be angst. And the ending hasn't come yet. And that remark about the stupid ending did not make me happy.

Ztarlight: thaks. That makes me happy that you think that. ^_^

Invader Miraza: yeah!! U love it that makes me so happy. ^_^

Micer:what's hoeky style? Tanks I like to know that I'm at a good start. ^_^

The Dark Jaguar: it's supposed to be somewhat odd. And what does interesante mean? ^_^

~~~~~(@to be continued…


	3. GIR...WATCHING THE NEWS A.K.A. THE IMPOS...

Chapter 3

Annoying Author Note: Hey my html is like totally busted. That's why my friends are making me do a revised version. So that will come out within a week or two. Also in the revised version will be little technical fixes. Thanks for dealing with my annoying author notes. I'm hoping that I may be able t get a chapter out each week, but there may be some delay on a few chapters. ^_^ Chapter 3 

Quickly she found her way to a metal closet in a very dark part of the room. This area was still very clean. The intruder never thought to look there for her father's best most important inventions. She opened it and pulled a several of her father's inventions. They were all things that would help her, a laser gun, x-ray vision goggles, and several other things. 

Carefully she carried the inventions to where she had left her stuff in the middle of the kitchen floor. She put them into the duffle bag with the stuff of Dib's that she took. 

"First I'll go to Zim's and get a few things that will help me destroy him," Gaz said aloud to herself. "Then I'll call a taxi to take me to the bus stop, where I'll go to his college and destroy him."

Gaz carefully put her mini-backpack into her backpack, put on her backpack, picked up the duffle bag, and grabbed the extendable handle on her small suitcase. After locking up, and turning on the alarm her father had invented many years ago, she carefully walked the block to Zim's house. A walk she had done many times before. 

Quickly she dropped her duffle bag and suitcase inside the fence and walked up to the door. Opening it she walked in, something was different…strange almost. Gir was sitting on the couch as usual watching…The News. That was defiantly wrong. Taking a second look Gaz realized that it wasn't Gir sitting on the couch. No, this robot had the serious red eyes somewhat permanently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying Author Note: hey I stopped to soon, didn't I? Yeah I know I did, but like it took me all weekend to write this. Bad I know. Review answers as soon as I get more done. When I have more than one page done I'll give you your answers.Hey actually the next chapter should be coming out in a few hours to a day or so from now.^_^.


	4. SUPRISE FROM THE SAUSER MORONS A.K.A. WE...

Chapter 4

Annoying Author Notes: Hey do you own Blink 182…no?…oh…well…I thought you did…what you thought I did…nope sorry I don't own them…or their song Aliens Exist. Yes, I'm using that as Dib's favorite song. ^_^

Chapter 4

"What are you?" Gaz demanded in the voice she uses when she's totally annoyed. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm a S.I.R. unit, and I'm here to find Zim," the S.I.R. unit said very seriously. 

"Whatev-" Gaz said being cut off by…Zim?

No, it wasn't Zim. This guy was about four inches shorter than the now six-foot Zim. Gaz knew the difference as soon as she got her composure back from realizing that someone was here. Besides her.

"What are you doing here?" the Zim look alike asked.

"First you tell me what the fuck you're doing here," Gaz demanded slowly pulling a small knife that she always kept in her pocket out just in case in away that this Zim imposter wouldn't see it. 

"My job," the Zim imposter said with a smirk. "Now you."

"Leaving," Gaz said jumping up and grabbing a hold of the wires that were the ceiling.

Quickly she pulled herself up into the attic, or what you'd have to call an attic in Zim's house, and went over to the window. Then she jumped out and ran to her stuff at the fence. Grabbing that she ran until she got to MacMeaties. 

Once there she calmly walked in and called a taxi. Then, she went outside and sat down on a bench to wait for the taxi. Looking at her watch she saw that she had ten minutes to wait for the taxi, ten minutes of nothingness. 

After about two more minutes of nothingness, or just sitting on a bench doing nothing…you can look at it your own way, Gaz pulled out her CD player. Inside was Dib's Blink 182 CD. Gaz decided to play it even though it was Dib's CD. 

~*~ hey this is one of the flashbacks that my italics button isn't working for in html. And this is were the song comes in. ~*~

*Hey mom, there's something in the backroom

Hope it's not the creatures from above

You used to read me stories,

As if my dreams were boring

We all know conspiracies are dumb*

"Dib turn your music down," Professor Membrane yelled from his lab.

*What if people knew that these were real (real)

I'd leave my closet door open all night

I know the CIA would say

"what you hear is all hearsay"

Wish someone would tell me what was right*

"Kay, dad," Dib yelled plugging the headphones into the stereo.

*Up all night long

And there's something very wrong

And I know it must be late

Been gone since yesterday

I'm not like you guys

I'm not like you*

"Hey, Dweeboid, you didn't have to put the head set in, you only had to turn it down," Gaz said tapping Dib's shoulder interrupting him from his air guitar. "Take them out I want to hear this CD, too."

*I am still the skeptic, yes,

you know me (you know me)

Been best friends and will be 'til we die (die)

I got an injection 

Of fear from the abduction

My best friend thinks

I'm just telling lies, 

Alright *

"You actually want to hear this song?" Dib asked unsure of what she was saying as he took the head set out and turned it down some.

*Up all night long

And there's something very wrong

And I know it must be late

Been gone since yesterday

I'm not like you guys

I'm not like you*

"Not this song, but the whole CD, these guys are cool," Gaz said walking out of the room only to return with a guitar that used to belong to their mother.

*Dark and scary, 

Ordinary

Explanation, 

Information

Nice to know ya

Paranoia

Where's my mother, 

Biofather*

Seeing that she had her guitar, Dib went to his closet and pulled their mom's other guitar out. 

Together they played the rest of the song and the next few songs along with the CD.

*Up all night long

And there's something very wrong

And I know it must be late

Been gone since yesterday

I'm not like you guys*

~*~ Yeah, I have just joined the millions of people that think that that song is Dib's theme. That's not a totally good thing on my behalf because it's got me looking for other songs about aliens. ~*~

"Tell majestic lies," Gaz sang as the song ended. 

Seeing that she still had five minutes, she pulled out the first letter from Dib and started to read where she left off.

__

Do what you want with the house and everything in it. Lock it up, sell it, I don't care just as long as you get out of there. Don't go to Zim's house it's not safe. Go see him at college. He'll give you answers. But whatever you do get out!!!

"Well it's a little late," Gaz said referring to the part about going to Zim's place.

__

There's something there, and it's after you. It was after me and dad. Now that we're gone. It's going to go after you and Zim. You must leave before it gets you, too.

-Dib

"Dang that was repetitive," Gaz said annoyed with the way Dib was always so repetitive like the letter.

"RUN!" the same wind from Dib's room whispered in her ear.

"I am, I am," Gaz said climbing into the taxi after it came to a stop and the driver put her bags into the trunk.

~~~~~(@ To be continued… @)~~~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying Author Note: Nice long chapter. Did that make you happy?? It sure made me happy. But half of it is the flashback. Next time more of it will be the present. I hope. Next chapter to come out as soon as possible. Most likely within the next few days.


	5. INEPT TAXI DRIVER A.K.A. CROOKED BUS TIC...

Gaz --  __

Gaz -- 

If you're reading this letter it means I'm dead. It feels so strange writing this, but I know it must be done. Don't worry about me; I've gone to a better place. You must go on with you're life. Ha, ha, very funny. It's just you now.

Ever since dad was killed last winter, I always wondered what would happen to you if I died. But now I know, you have to go on find your place get a good job and run now! Never look back. He'll always be following you, trying to kill you, too, but you can't let him get you. Listen to me, and RUN!!!

Do what you want with the house and everything in it. Lock it up, sell it, I don't care just as long as you get out of there. Don't go to Zim's house it's not safe. Go see him at college. He'll give you answers. But whatever you do get out!!!

There's something there, and it's after you. It was after me and dad. Now that we're gone. It's going to go after you and Zim. You must leave before it gets you, too. 

-Dib


	6. the chapter where she catches the stinki...

Chapter 5 (the real chapter 5 that letter thing was just so that you could see a full copy of the letter)

Chapter 5 (the real chapter 5 that letter thing was just so that you could see a full copy of the letter)

"Where to?" the inept taxi driver asked as Gaz put her backpack carefully down on the empty seat beside her.

"Bus stop," Gaz said pulling her new Game Slave 3000 out and putting in one of the game packs for it.

"You called a taxi to take you to the bus stop," the taxi driver stated as if it were the stupidest thing (s)he'd ever heard.

"Not the normal bus stop," Gaz said a LITTLE bit ticked off. "The big one with the buses that go out of town."

"Well, sorry," the taxi driver said in a sarcastic voice. 

"Ugh," Gaz groaned as she lost the first level thanks to taxi driver.

"That'll be thirty dollars," the taxi driver said pulling up to the bus stop after half an hour of just riding around town.

Quickly, the driver took her bags out of the trunk and put them on the curb as Gaz got out of the taxi pulling her backpack on. 

"Here," Gaz said tossing some bills into the taxi. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," the taxi driver said gratefully even though she had only given him twenty-five dollars.

Grabbing her stuff, Gaz made her way up to the ticket person.   
"May I help you, ma'am?" the ticket lady asked Gaz as she stepped up to the window.

"Yeah I need a bus ticket to Cambridge, New York," Gaz said pulling a hundred dollar bill out of her mini-backpack in a way that the lady couldn't see how much I was.

"That will be forty-five fifty," the lady said as a ticket printed out of the machine.

"Ok," Gaz said a little bit reluctantly handing her the hundred dollar bill.

"Out of a fifty," the lady said stupidly.

"That's a hundred dollar bill, so if I don't get the right amount of change you'll be going to meet the grim reaper," Gaz screamed grabbing the lady by her shirt collar and holding her a few inches above the ground.

"Sorry, ma'am," the ticket lady said handing Gaz her ticket and correct amount of change. "Please come again."

"Whatever. Like I'll have a choice," Gaz said going to where the bus was supposed to be. 

As soon as she got to the stop, the bus pulled up and let her on. With that she was on her way to University of New York at Cambridge to destroy Zim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying Author Note: Hey I think this chapter is shorter than my last, but I had to leave some place to put the review answers. Or at least stop before I finished the next fifteen chapters in this one chapter. 

REVIEW ANSWERS:

Ztarlight: I want to thank you for your wonderful suggestion of using flamers to recharge the batteries in my Game Slave. I will defiantly do that. ^_^ 

Amethyst Soul: I'm going to do a revised version which should be coming out soon where I have put little markings so that peoples know what's going on.^_^

The Dark Jaguar: I'm glad that you like this, but I don't get to take forein languages in skool till next year.^_^

Ztarlight: Hey I'm answering you yet again…why?…wait I remember…you left a review for chapter 3 and the last one was for chapter 2. Yes, I love cliff hangers. They're really kewl. But I haven't had a chance to use your suggestion about flamers yet because I haven't gotten any yet. ^_^

TERMS: ok will someone tell me what the following things mean?

OOC

SI

BTW

~~~~~(@_@)~~~~~


	7. Bus Ride From Hell I: Stupid Flashbacks ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Nelly Furtado nor do I own a copy of her CD so I don't know what order the songs are actually in so I'

Disclaimer: I don't own Nelly Furtado nor do I own a copy of her CD so I don't know what order the songs are actually in so I'm just making it up. Oh…yeah…another thing…I still don't own Pop Tarts…nor do I own Nutri Grain bars…but I am eating both things right now. Plus I don't own the new Code Red Mountain Dew. 

Annoying Author's Note: Hey the first chapter of my revised edition is finally out. That copy has a few changes and the flashbacks are indicated because of my italics not working. Hope you read it…if you don't I won't continue doing the revised edition where everything should make a little more sense. Oh…and the songs in the background are the ones that present day Gaz is listening to as she remembers these things.

Chapter 6: Bus Ride From Hell I 

"Welcome, everyone, to the bus to Cambridge, New York," the bus driver said into his microphone. "I'm bus driver Keef."

"Hello, Keef," everyone on the bus besides Gaz said.

"This bus ride will take twenty hours not counting pit stops. It is 9:30 A.M.now and it should be about 6:30 A.M. tomorrow when we arrive," Keef said as he got onto the highway. 

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled to herself as she pulled out her CD player and her new Game Slave.

Quickly she put the new Nelly Furtado CD in, and put it on the fifth song.

_~*~_ _Song insert (Turn off the Lights-Nelly Furtado) ~*~_

_*__ It's getting so lonely inside this bed_

_Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say 'woe is me' instead_

_And there's an aching inside my head_

_It's telling me you're better off alone*_

"Should we go give her our condolences, Jean?" a short lady asked a tall lady next to her.

_*__ After midnight_

_Morning will come_

_And the day will see _

_If you will get some*_

_"No, she's a tough girl, but we should go talk to Dib, Cathy; he's such a nice boy," the tall lady that seamed to be named Jean said._

_*__ They say that girl ya know she act too tough, tough, tough_

_Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough_

_Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_And I say follow me follow me follow me down, down, down, down _

_'Til you see all my dreams_

_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems*_

_"And she does seem somewhat rough," Cathy replied looking over at Gaz._

_*I looked above the other day_

_Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change_

_I live my life by the moon (by the moon)_

_If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go*_

_Gaz was standing across the grave from Dib with Zim. She and Dib kept giving each other the nice brother-sister looks that you see super close brothers and sisters giving each other when something sad happens in the family. This certainly had been a sad day, their father's funeral just got over and both of them were doing their best not to break down._

_*__But after midnight_

_Morning will come_

_And the day will see, yeah_

_If you're gonna get some*_

_"How are you doing, Dib?" Cathy asked walking up to Dib with Gaz staring at her and her sister Jean._

_*They say that girl ya know she act too tough, tough, tough_

_Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough_

_Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_And I say follow me follow me follow me down, down, down, down _

_'Til you see all my dreams_

_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems*_

_"I'm doing better," Dib said noticing that Gaz was staring at the two women with a sad look in her eyes._

_*I'm searching for things that I just cannot see_

_Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me_

_I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe_

_That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve*_

_"So, how's your sister doing," Jean asked being polite._

_*I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life_

_Where is the love that I'm looking to find_

_It's all in me, can't you see_

_Why can't you, why can't you see it's all in me*_

_"She's doing her best, she's tough," Dib said, quickly adding, "She's right over there if you want to talk to her."_

_*Where is your logic (turn off the light, turn off the light)_

_Who do you need (turn off the light, turn off the light)*_

_"Yes, well, I suppose that we'll all have to do our best during this sad time," Cathy said. _

_*And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down_

_'Til you see all my dreams_

_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems*_

_"Your father was a wonderful man," Jean said quietly._

_*Follow me follow me down, down, down, down_

_I do not need I do not need nobody (turn off the light, turn off the light)*___

_"Yes, he was," Dib said sadly._

_*Follow me follow me down down down down_

_I do not need I do not need nobody (turn off the light, turn off the light)*_

_"Well, we should be leaving now," Cathy said looking down at her watch after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence._

_*__ Follow me follow me follow me down down down_

_'Til you see all my dreams_

_Follow me follow me follow me down down down_

_'Til you see all my dreams*_

_"Yes, we should," Jean said almost too quickly._

_*Where is your logic*_

_"Ok," Dib said. "Good bye Aunt Cathy, Aunt Jean. Thank you for coming."_

_*__Who do you need*_

_"Good bye, Dib," the two women said together._

_*__Where can you turn* _

_Dib quickly walked over to Gaz as soon as the two women were out of sight. Zim easily that Dib wanted to talk to Gaz alone, and only because of their new alliance, did he leave as soon as Dib got over to them._

_~*~ New song now (I'm like a bird-Nelly Furtado) ~*~_

_*__You're beautiful, that's for sure_

_You'll never ever fade_

_You're lovely, but it's not for sure_

_That I won't ever change*_

_"Gaz," Dib said when he got over to her. "They said they had to leave that's the only reason they didn't come over."_

_*__ And though my love is rare_

_Though my love is true*_

_"No, they think I'm too tough, and in their words, 'rough,'" Gaz said sadly. "They don't like me, they never did."_

_*__ I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is _

_And baby all I need for you to know is*_

_"Wait till they find out that you're the executive of dad's estate," Dib said with a small laugh, the first in months._

_*__ I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is_

_All I need for you to know is*_

_"How did that happen anyways?" Gaz asked that question had been on her mind ever since she found out._

_*__ Your faith in me brings me to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_And it pains me so much to tell_

_That you don't know me that well*_

_"I talked dad into it," Dib said quietly._

_*__ And though my love is rare_

_Though my love is true*_

_"Why?" Gaz asked not understanding why he would do that._

_*__ I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is _

_And baby all I need for you to know is*_

_"Because you're the executive of mom's estate whendad died, so I just thought it would be easier to put the two estates together and separate them how ever way you wanted to," Dib said._

_*__ It's not that I wanna say goodbye_

_It's just that every time you try _

_To tell me, me that you love me_

_Each and every single day I know _

_I'm going to have to eventually give you away*_

_"Why would I be the executive of mom's estate, I mean she died years ago, dad could have done whatever he was going to do with her stuff by now," Gaz said wiping away the tears that always formed in the corner of her eyes whenever anyone mentioned her mom._

_*__ And though my love is rare_

_And though my love is true, yeah_

_Hey I'm just scared_

_That we may fall through_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah*_

_"He couldn't bare to touch her stuff," Dib replied sadly, "And dad knew how much she loved you."_

_*__ I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is _

_And baby all I need for you to know is*_

_"Oh," Gaz said looking around._

_*__ I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is _

_And baby all I need for you to know is*_

_The cemetery was empty except for them. _

_*__ I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is_

_I don't know where my home is _

_And baby all I need for you to know is*_

_"You ready to go?" Dib asked Gaz noticing that it was only them left._

_"Yeah," Gaz said as they walked to a new blue Volks Wagon Beatle that had been their father's._

Gaz wiped a tear away as she put her CD player away and began to play her Game Slave.

"Nineteen hours," Keef said over the intercom. "The first rest stop will be coming up in about ten minutes.

Realizing that she was hungry, Gaz reached into her backpack and pulled out a box of Pop Tarts. Quickly she took out one of the two pack packages and put the rest back into her backpack. Then, she settled down into her seat, and ate them before quickly pulling out more from her backpack. By the time she had finished eating, she had finished off the whole box. Keef had made the announcement that the rest stop was only five minutes away, then, two minutes away, then, one minute away, before finally pulling into the parking lot. 

Gaz quickly looked at the watch pendant around her neck, when the bus pulled to a stop, it was 10:30.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying End of the Story Author Note: yeah!! This is the longest chapter so far, longer ones will come soon. And it took so long to publish cause I was waiting for some reviews to answer. Yes, I was waiting for reviews to answer. I illiterate on that cause my friend is reading this over my shoulder asking if I'm sure about whatever I'm typing. But I didn't let her ruin this chapter, nope, my characters just jumped out of the computer and tied her up and made it so that I can't save her, so there won't be anymore of that repeated stuff any more. Oh…yeah…I forgot to tell you something…when this chapter gets put up on ff.n I will already have up to chapter 12 done. ^_^

~*~ Review Answers ~*~

Shibby: You'll find out later. I know why, but I'm not sure how to get the fact into the story. Maybe if you read the revised edition, you won't be so, so confused. ^_^

Ztarlight: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer. I'd say more but I'm like totally zonked. (I just fell a sleep a few minutes ago while I was waiting for ff.n to open one of your stories. I had this totally kewl dream that started a new fic so I'm trying to work on that before I fall asleep waiting for AOL to update me to AOL 7.0)


	8. BUS RIDE FROM HELL II: MORE SUCKY FLASHB...

THE DREDDED CHAPTER 7 Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 668 2001-11-03T22:47:00Z 2001-11-03T22:47:00Z 10 2022 11530 96 23 14159 9.3821 Annoying Author's Note/Disclaimer: For all the stuff last time except Nelly Furtado, her songs aren't in this chapter. That means this is a disclaimer for: Pop Tarts, Invader Zim, Nutri Grain Bars, plus, not from last time, Lemon Heads. And…if I think of any more things that I need to disclaim I'll do it at the end of the chapter, so that you can get on with your reading pleasure. Chapter 7: Bus Ride From Hell II 

As soon as the bus pulled to a stop everyone ran off in under a minute. Seeing that everyone was in a hurry to get off Gaz took her time grabbing her mini backpack, and was the last one off.

"Hey, Gaz," Keef said to Gaz while she was looking around the gift shop for Nutri Grain Bars, Lemon Heads, and batteries. 

"Keef, how did you get a job driving a bus if you didn't even pass your drivers exam?" Gaz asked in her totally annoyed voice that she used to use with Dib's annoying little class mates that were stupid as hell.

"I took it again," Keef said proudly.

"Whatever," Gaz said going to the other side of the store where she saw her much needed Lemon Heads right next to the Nutri Grain Bars and Batteries. 

Quickly she grabbed about ten packs of each item. Just as she was about to turn to check out she saw it, in all it's magnificent glory, the Game Slave 3000 weekly code book. A book that most places never sold. Without thinking she grabbed the newest issue to the oldest that the store had, and that's about fifteen issues. Then, she ran and paid for the items quickly ending up spending about fifty dollars even with the ridiculous rest stop prices. 

After everything was paid for, and she had avoided Keef about fifteen more times, Gaz finally made it over to the Burger King. After ordering her food, and picking it up, she quickly ate the hamburger, and ran for the bus. 

Finally, Gas had made it. Quickly she plopped herself down on the couch like backseat of the bus that she had taken for herself. Pulling out her new Game Slave she put four of the new batteries that she bought into it, and started to play a game called 'Earth Protectors.' 

An little later, Gaz looked up from her game and realized that the bus was moving. She hadn't felt it start up, but then again, she never knew what was going on around her when she was playing her Game Slave.

Four teenagers, about a year or two younger than her that were sitting in front of her, were making a lot of noise. That was what had made her look up from her Game Slave, Gaz decided.

"Quiet," Gaz screamed in her usual intimidating manor holding up her fist. "If you make me lose this level I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" a stupid blue haired guy about eighteen-years-old asked.

"You don't wanna know," Gaz stated evilly before going back to her game.

"Shesh, what's her problem?" the guy said to one of his friends.

"I said be quit," Gaz growled as she lost one of her lives.

Gaz decided to put the Game Slave so that nobody could make her lose a life, and have her use up all her anger on them. She again pulled out her CD player, hoping to keep the anger at a minimum. 

Looking down at her watch pendent, she saw that it was only 11:32, dam she still had eighteen hours to kill  before she would be able to get off this dejected bus. Quickly she slipped her Mix CD into the CD player. It was a CD of songs that she and Dib made together for long car rides. Gaz hoped that it would help take her mind off of everything like it always did before.

_"Feel my love, feel my soul _

_it's so magical _

_take my hand, make me whole _

_it's so magical," Gaz sang in a beautiful voice as she played her guitar while she sat on the cold floor of the basement._

_It was a song she knew well. One of the songs that she made sure nobody knew she knew. Something that could ruin her reputation._

_"Can't get you of my mind _

_what we had is hard to find _

_I feel this pain inside _

_but I know," Gaz continued._

_"You ok, Gaz?" Dib said coming down the stairs into the small basement that was separate from the one taken over by their dad._

_"Yeah," Gaz said going stopping for a minute only to return to playing the song._

_" your love, your love _

_you can set me free _

_make me see _

_it's so magical _

_you and me _

_we are one, the moon and sun _

_it's so magical _

_you'll see _

_ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see _

_ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see," Gaz sang softer than before._

_"I'm sorry," Dib said. "I didn't think-"_

_"You're right, you didn't think," Gaz said angrily._

_"live is good, live is fun _

_it's so magical _

_love is here, we are one _

_it's so magical," Gaz sang just loud enough to block out Dib trying to explain._

_"I didn't think you'd get hit by it," Dib said finally getting through to his sister._

_*Can't get you of my mind _

_what we had is hard to find _

_I feel this pain inside _

_but I know* _

_"Well I did," Gaz said glaring at Dib._

_*your love, your love _

_you can set me free _

_make me see _

_it's so magical _

_you and me _

_we are one, the moon and sun _

_it's so magical _

_you'll see _

_ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see _

_ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see*_

_She kept playing the guitar, but had stopped singing. _

_so take my heart _

_cause baby you're the one*_

_"I'm sorry," Dib said again._

_feels like magic _

_what is the feeling _

_lay me back, inside your heart _

_your love can set me free*_

_"Well sorry isn't good enough this time," Gaz said getting up and leaving the room._

_*ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see _

_ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see _

_ladida ladidi _

_ladida ladidi it's so magical*_

Gaz quickly hit the kip button before the song could entirely finish. Every time she listened to it, it always brought back that memory. 

'Why had Dib even set that trap for Zim? He should have realized I could have come through the doors before Zim,' Gaz thought. 'It was wrong even if Zim was his worst enemy.'

_"I'm going to the park, Gaz," Dib said quickly shoving a laser gun into his pocket._

_*This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud*_

_"Whatever," Gaz said playing her Game Slave not even looking up when Dib talked. "Can you bring me back some batteries?"_

_"Sure," Dib said before adding, "If I do come back."_

_*It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life*_

_"What are you talking about?" Gaz said pausing her Game Slave. "If you don't come back I'll kill you."_

_*It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life* _

_"Ok, fine, whatever," Dib said before running out the door._

_*This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own breaks* _

_"Wait a minute, did he have a laser gun with him? Nah, probably just one of the stupid non working ones from him magazines." Gaz asked her self allowed. "With dad gone he has access to dad's laser guns. Damn it Dib. Now I have to go check up on you and make sure you're not getting yourself killed."_

_With that, Gaz hopped off the couch and ran to the park, leaving her Game Slave on the couch un-paused._

_*Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down* _

_Finally, she made it. Quickly she looked around for Dib. Then, she saw him, he was standing in the middle of the soccer field face to face with Zim. Both had laser guns pulled out at each other. They were to far away to yell at, like they would listen anyways. Gaz just stood there not able to truly do anything._

_*It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive  (It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive*_

_The two aimed their laser guns. _

_Whoosh!!_

_The impact was so strong it knocked Gaz down. The sound could be heard for miles away. At least that's how it felt for Gaz. As the dust cleared, it was obvious who was left standing.  His spider legs holding him high in the air. Then, he just vanished. This was something Zim had never done before, but Gaz no longer cared. She just wanted him dead for what he did. Without Gir around she just supposed that he had to have some other way to leave quickly. _

*It's my life 

And it's now or never 

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever 

I just want to live while I'm alive(It's my life) 

My heart is like an open highway 

Like Frankie said 

I did it my way 

I just want to live while I'm alive 

'Cause it's my life!* 

'Damn it,' Gaz thought, "Why can't I just forget that? Why does it have to come back so clearly?'

Again, Gaz hit the skip button. She didn't feel like listening to A*Teens right now. 

_"Why'd you have to go, Dib?" Gaz cried into one of the couch cushions._

_There's no Santa Claus _

_It was all a lie _

_No man in the moon _

_Just a big light in the sky _

_I hear Disneyland _

_Might lose Mickey Mouse_

_In some giant hostile corporate shake-up _

_Tell me it's a nightmare _

_Please wake me up _

_(Say it isn't so) __*_

_She looked up at the door. Wishing, hoping, praying that Dib would walk through the door. _

_*__I found a book of matches _

_From someplace we've never been _

_How come you hang the phone up _

_The minute I walk in _

_Last night I had this dream _

_That I was losing you _

_I woke up in a cold sweat shaking__*_

_"You should have known not to go," Gaz cried running to the second basement._

_*Rescue me my heart is breaking__*_

_She sat down in an old black recliner that she and Dib had brought down for their small activity room. They had done that before Zim came down to Earth. Before Dib had taken his paranormal studies to a new level._

_*__ Say it isn't so (tell me it's not true) _

_Say it isn't so (I believe in you) _

_Tell me it's a lie (I don't need no proof) _

_They did it all with strings _

_Say everything's alright (couldn't be, not you) _

_Say it isn't so__*_

_Quietly, she walked over to a filing cabinet in the corner. That was something new. Dib probably brought it down while he had his break from college in February and she was still in classes at college in Boston. _

_*__ Superman don't fly _

_Elvis Presley died _

_They deep fried the king _

_Like some tacky cheesy bathing beauty _

_Dancing on the beach in a bad b-movie__*_

_"Why didn't I pay more attention to how Dib and Zim acted toward each other?" Gaz asked herself for what had to be the hundredth time._

_*__ Say it isn't so (tell me it's not true) _

_Say it isn't so (I believe in you) _

_Tell me it's a lie (I don't need no proof) _

_Say everything's alright (couldn't be, not you)__*_

_"I should have known what was going on," Gaz scolded herself._

_*__ Say it isn't so (don't give up on me) _

_Say it isn't so (don't give up on you) _

_Get me through the night (we'll make it through)_

_Make everything alright (couldn't be, not you) _

_Say it isn't so…__* _

_"Dib, you were smarter than that," Gaz said to no one in particular. "You knew not to go anywhere with only one of dad's simplest laser guns."_

_*__ Say it isn't so (tell me it's not true) _

_Say it isn't so (I believe in you) _

_Tell me it's a lie (I don't need no proof) _

_Say everything's alright (couldn't be, not you)__*_

_"I wish…I wish…" Gaz said not able to go on before collapsing on the raggedy old blue couch that they had down there. _

_*Say it isn't so (don't give up on me) _

_Say it isn't so (don't give up on you) _

_Get me through the night (we'll make it through) _

_Make everything alright (couldn't be, not you) _

_Say it isn't so. *_

_"It's only been a few hours, but it feels like it's been years, Dib," Gaz said sadly. "I never forget you, I will get revenge on Zim for what he has done," with that Gaz fell into a deep sleep._

"Crap," Gaz said out loud. Then, she thought, 'Not even the simplest of songs can block out these stupid memories from coming back.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Preview: Next time on "Gaz" more bus time remembrances in Bus Ride From Hell III. Yes, there will be more than III parts to bus ride from hell. That's because I don't think it would be nice to put all of bus ride from hell into one chapter. It would take at least a hundred pages if I did that. ^_^

Disclaimer-2: I don't own Burger King, but wouldn't it be cool if I did? Also I don't own the first song in this chapter…ATC does. And I don't own the next two songs…Bon Jovi does. If you see anything else that I have to disclaim just tell me. Yeah, but I do own the plot of this story, so if you steal it I will totally never read any of your stories eva, and tell everyone to boycott you. Yes, I can be a major pain when someone does something mean like that to me. ^_^

Annoying Authors Note: Yeah!! I have just succeeded in the impossible by putting three songs into one chapter. Ok, so maybe not the impossible, but it was fun to do anyways. Yeah, I know it's confusing right now. So if you want all flashbacks marked just read my revised edition. As long as people are reviewing both stories the updates will keep coming. Also, this chapter is three pages longer than the last one. My chapters seen to be getting longer. Don't worry the next one is only five to six pages long. Oh, yeah, before I'll put the already completed next chapter up, I want some reviews for my other things, I mean I have two other IZ fics going and I want people to read them. I'm about to finish off my story Worst Nightmares Come True, so read it, also my fic Invader Gaz is pretty good, or so I've been told but I want to have permanent documentation that it's good a.k.a. some reviews. As always, by suggestion from Ztarlight,  any and all flamers will be sacrificed to recharge the batteries in my Game Slave 3000. @)~~~~~


	9. BUS RIDE FROM HELL III: HELP!!! WE'RE NO...

Chapter 8 Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 224 2001-11-10T20:51:00Z 2001-11-10T20:52:00Z 4 776 4428 36 8 5437 9.3821 Disclaimer: I don't own My Life from TLC, TLC owns that one. Chapter 8: Bus Ride From Hell III 

_ "Where's mom, daddy," a four-year-old Gaz asked her dad._

_ "She's gone," Professor Membrane said crying into his hands._

_"Where'd she go," Gaz asked softly as she climbed up on the couch next to here dad and Dib._

_"She died," the three-year-old Dib answered flatly._

_"How," Gaz asked curious._

_"You'll find out someday," Professor Membrane said before going down to his lab to start the project that would one day take up his entire life._

Gaz looked around. Nobody noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. That was a good thing. If those kids ahead of her saw that they'd think that she couldn't kick their buts.

_*Ha ha ha ha _

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whooa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa (oww)_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa*_

_"Hey, Gaz look at this," Dib called from inside of their dad's closet._

_*And I believe it don't affect_

_Nobody else but me_

_Ya'll been telling me what to do_

_Since I was old enough to walk_

_Old enough to talk_

_Never let me speak or move_

_Do my own thang_

_But now I'm growin' wiser now_

_Brighter now_

_A little bit tighter now_

_Now ya'll can't hold me down_

_I know you hate to hear_

_But things have changed in*_

_"Dib, why are you going through dad's stuff?" Gaz asked annoyed as she came over to the closet._

_*__My life_

_It's been a while but_

_Me and my style stuck_

_Now everybody and they_

_Momma tryna do it_

_My life_

_I've done that been through that_

_So there ain't nothin_

_That you can tell me_

_My life_

_On a good night if I feel like_

_Me and my girls hit the club and tell_

_It's my life_

_It's my life__*_

_"Because he's dead, and we need to figure out what we're going to do with his stuff," Dib explained coming out with some old newspaper clippings. _

_*__ And I believe that it don't effect_

_Nobody else but me me me me_

_Being sick and tired of folks_

_Who wanna come around_

_Claim they gon get down_

_But all they wanna do is_

_See me make a wrong move (yeah)_

_I don't care what you hear in the news_

_To see who I choose to do the late night creep wit_

_I'm gonna do just what I wanna do_

_It's my life__*_

_"Whatever," Gaz said heading out the door._

_*__My life_

_It's been a while but_

_Me and my style stuck_

_Now everybody and they_

_Momma tryna do it_

_My life_

_I've done that been through that_

_So there ain't nothin_

_That you can tell me_

_My life_

_On a good night if I feel like_

_Me and my girls hit the club and tell_

_It's my life_

_It's my life__*_

_"Gaz, wait," Dib said chasing her out the door._

_*__ Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa__ *_

_"What?" Gaz asked super annoyed._

_*__ And I believe that it don't effect nobody else but me_

_Sometimes I might get a little crazy_

_And sometimes I might seem_

_Out of hand but I'm sayin_

_Life's too short for me to let you dictate_

_What I say and the moves I make_

_Sick of people tryna tell me what to do_

_It's my life and I'ma live it like I want to_

_Check it__*_

_"Read this," Dib said shoving the clippings into her hand._

_*__Another day another dolla_

_Is the reality of my mentality_

_Otherwise don't even botha_

_You see my father was a wise old man_

_Always creatin the plan_

_For me to conquer this land_

_He said I am what I am_

_So be the best that I can_

_And if them others don't like it_

_Then why should I give a damn (huh)_

_Maybe so cause when his life wasn't right_

_My mother picked up them pieces_

_And continued on with the fight_

_So now it's plain to me__*_

_"Killer Unknown," Gaz read aloud as she read the title of the newspaper clipping on top. "Yesterday, local woman Mrs. Gaz Membrane (last name??) was found dead in the kitchen of her home. She was found by her husband, when he got home with their kids, Gaz and Dib. Police are searching for clues. But non have been found yet."_

_*__It ain't no game to me_

_See mom and dad corrected math_

_1 and 1 equal 3_

_4 and 5 I count my sister and brother_

_Stay alive till we die_

_And don't you ever be worried_

_Cuz I'm down with a ride_

_Through peaks and valleys to Cresent Hills_

_Tumble down I'll set a new ground for Jack and Jill_

_Ever wonder what put the thunder deeply in my eyes_

_Take a look and you'll find a sunshine_

_My life my life my life__*_

_"So?" Dib asked five minutes later  trying to get her to say something._

_*__My life_

_It's been a while but_

_Me and my style stuck_

_Now everybody and they_

_Momma tryna do it_

_My life_

_I've done that been through that_

_So there ain't nothin_

_That you can tell me_

_My life_

_On a good night if I feel like_

_Me and my girls hit the club and tell_

_It's my life_

_It's my life__*_

_"Why didn't he tell us?" Gaz asked angrily. "And I think he could have taken time to tell me I was named after mom."_

*My life

It's been a while but

Me and my style stuck

Now everybody and they

Momma tryna do it

My life

I've done that been through that

So there ain't nothin

That you can tell me

My life

On a good night if I feel like

Me and my girls hit the club and tell

It's my life

It's my life*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying Authors Note: yeah, I know I ended at the end of a flashback but I totally couldn't think of anything else. The "Bus Ride From Hell" chapters will continue. Yes, I totally know that this song didn't really fit with it's flashback, but it did fit with the whole "my life" thing seeing as it "My Life" from TLC.


	10. BUS RIDE FROM HELL IV: SAVED FROM THE DO...

Chapter 9: Bus Ride From Hell IV Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 1030 2001-11-12T04:04:00Z 2001-11-12T04:07:00Z 6 1771 10098 84 20 12401 9.3821 Little Tip: Yeah, this is my first little tip time…it will probably be the only one. Because it's taking so long for me to get the revised edition out…here's a little tip, when I start a song…that's the beginning of a flashback. Hope that helps those that get confused from my sometimes working sometimes not working html. Also I have it in my brain that Gaz is one year older than her brother, that's too the evil flamer that I received twice in a row…I'm not going to say any names…I'm not going to ruin this person's reputation ::hair/eyes change from silvery blue to blazing blood red:: cough'legacy'cough…and it was a signed review too…heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee…………………oh, yeah…before I go…everything in this story has a point…like the songs are there so that you don't get too, too bored…and the flashbacks…well they have their own reason…one that I don't understand…because they…well…write themselves. 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Silver Lining' from Amanda Ghost. Hey…I own 'In the Darkness' from Mackenzie Philips ::gets tapped on shoulder by a freaky government guy that suspiciously looks like he works for Nick::…what I don't own the song…now that's just a piece of crap…everyone knows I own that song ::Government/Nick dude holds up an official looking paper::…oh, I don't…well…that sucks…do you work for Nick??? ::man nods::…oh, ok…::kicks man in groin::…that's for lord Jhonen Vasques who owns the wonderful show Invader Zim.

Chapter 9: Bus Ride From Hell IV 

"Die, Vampire Piggies," Gaz yelled at her Game Slave 3000.

She was playing Death of the Vampire Piggies XXII. She was having fun killing all the annoying piggies. They were really annoying (A/N: Like me. Sorry about that, but when my friends see this they'll demand that I add that in. It will be taken out for the revised edition). 

Gaz looked up and noticed that almost everyone, including that annoying kid in front of her, was staring at her. All she did in response was stare at them as if they were the biggest idiots on the planet…actually they were, and pull out her CD player.

_*Drawn to the violence of change_

_Charmed by the sentimental brave_

_I hear the door slam_

_I look the other way_

_I hate the small talk and the empty*_

_"Ow," Zim a fifteen-year-old  yelled as a red dodge ball rammed into his squeedly spooch._

_"You ok?" Gaz asked helping Zim up and over to the bench._

_*Silver lining_

_I bathe in your light_

_I'll always believe in your place in my life_

_Silver lining_

_I know that I'm right_

_I'll always believe in your right to shine*_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," Zim said without realizing that she had helped him right away. Then, finally realizing, he said, "Why did you help me up?"_

_"You seemed to need it," Gaz said before going back to her Game Slave._

_*Scared of the things that people say_

_Knowing my confidence might fail_

_I feel the world's weight upon my breaking back_

_I see uncertainty and the visible cracks*_

_"Oh," Zim said going quiet._

_*Silver lining_

_I bathe in your light_

_I'll always believe in your place in my life_

_Silver lining_

_I know that I'm right_

_I'll always believe in your right to shine*_

_The two sat there in silence, not counting the beeping coming from Gaz's Game Slave, for the rest of their break. It felt to both of them that something was keeping them from breaking the perfect calmness at that bench._

_*Silver lining_

_I bathe in your light_

_I'll always believe in your place in my life_

Silver lining

I know that I'm right

I'll always believe in your right to shine*

Gaz looked at her little watch necklace thingy. It was twelve o'clock.  Damn she still had a long time coming on this doomed bus.

A few minutes later, Gaz decided that the only way to make this bus ride go by quicker was to go to sleep, if that was even possible.

~*~ Yeah!! This is my first dream sequence ~*~

"Hello," Gaz yelled as she walked around a city much like the ones back home, but this one was different.

_*Demons come from every side_

_In the darkness is the light_

_Pulling me on a downward slide_

_In the darkness is the light_

_Getting hot the deeper I go_

_In the darkness is the light_

_Into the darkness down below_

_In the darkness is the light*_

The difference wasn't the buildings were taller, or the red dirt that usually is only found in desert cities with really dirty streets (unlike this one where the streets were as clean as possible, so clean they were practically shinning). The buildings were made of something that looked like glass, but didn't have that reflective property like the ones in normal cities.

_*I live my life in one straight line_

_The future ahead and the past behind_

_Don't wanna go back to yesterday_

_But I don't know how long I can run this way, yeah*_

A few minutes of just standing in one spot and looking around for some living person (human or not, none came), Gaz finally realized that this was exactly like the picture of Irk that Zim had shown her a few years ago. Finally a group walked by, they were Irken, but they totally ignored her as if she were invisible or something. Quickly she walked into a near by building, the capital building, as if she knew her way around perfectly, though in life she had know idea which building was the capital building. Quietly she walked over to an elevator like the ones in Zim's lab and went all the way to the top floor.

_*A jungle hung with tangled vines_

_In the darkness is the light_

_I'm tangled up in my own lines_

_In the darkness is the light_

_A creature there in darkness lies_

_In the darkness is the light_

_Why is it that he has my eyes_

_In the darkness is the light*_

Seeing a door at the end of the long hallway, she ran inside. Inside were the tallest, Gaz knew who they were, though she didn't know how. They were laughing, laughing about how they had sent Zim on the fake mission to Earth and he still had no idea that it was all just a plan to get rid of him. They were laughing about how there was another Irken already there, one that they had sent years before, the murderer. How he had killed many humans, but mostly just out of one family. How there was only one of them left, named Gaz.

_*I've lived my life in one straight line_

_The future ahead and the past behind_

_Now I've hit a wall like I never knew_

_And they tell me the only way out is through, yeah*_

"Ugh," Gaz growled. "You will pay."

_*They say the truth will set me free, yeah_

_In the darkness is the light_

_Free to be down here on my knees, yeah_

_In the darkness is the light _

_But just when I thought I'd lost my sight_

_In the darkness is the light_

_I catch a glimpse of that beautiful light_

_In the darkness is the light*_

The tallest turned around and faced Gaz. She creeped them out, but they didn't even faze her. She clenched her fists tightly and started shaking with anger.

_*In the darkness is the light_

_Surrender will win the fight_

_This girl's walked through fire and ice_

_But I'll come out on the other side of paradise*_

"You. Will. Pay." Gaz said once again her body shaking as hard as humanly possible from the anger. "You have done too much to deserve to live."

_*Oh yeah paradise, yeah, yeah_

_My paradise is here with you_

_Is here with you baby, paradise_

_Paradise_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah paradise*_

With that everything faded into darkness.

~*~Dream Sequence…Over~*~

Gaz sat up quickly, almost hitting her head on the seat in front of her. Quickly she realized that it must be getting late, when she saw that the sky was already starting to turn the dark blue of night fall. Looking at her watch pendant she saw that it was already six-thirty.

_"There's a light in the sky_

_Telling me my future_

_It's so black_

_I can't take it any more," Gaz sang softly as she picked up a dagger off the bench of the gazebo._

_"The sky ain't clearing up_

_Tonight_

_The sun is burning bright enough_

_Just to tell me, my time has come," Gaz's voice was soft, but steady as she picked up a bottle of sleeping pills._

_"There's a way for me to know_

_Exactly where I am going to go_

_But there won't be anyway_

_For you to save me the next day," Gaz sang before she dropped the bottle of pills at the sight of Zim._

_"Gaz," a thirteen-year-old Zim suddenly yelled coming up to Gaz (fourteen years old) as she stood in the dark gazebo of the park, the night sky was reflecting in her eyes. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"This is my time to say_

_Good bye for ever_

_It's been nice_

_But now I must go," Gaz sang on ignoring Zim, except to give him a glare that practically yelled 'none of your business, now go away so I can go on.'_

_"Gaz, what are you doing?" Zim asked again seeing the dagger in her hand._

_"The time has come_

_For me to see_

_The stars_

_To see my place in the sky," Gaz continued to sing, her song slow and sad._

_Zim quickly grabbed the dagger as he started to understand what Gaz was doing._

_"I have to leave now_

_Or my chance will be gone_

_Forever_

_I hope the world don't mind," Gaz sang on as she tried to get the dagger back from Zim._

_Zim kicked the bottle of sleeping pills where she couldn't get to them and threw the dagger over the fence like wall of the gazebo._

_"There's too much pain_

_No one understands_

_What I have to go through_

_All day and night," Gaz sang sitting down._

_"I got my mind set_

_On what I'm gonna do_

_I'm gonna finish off what I started_

_I'm going to finish it through and though," Gaz quickly ran after the dagger before Zim had a chance to stop her._

_By now the moon had given way to the sun, both were still up, the sun on the east and the moon on the west. Zim jumped in front of her just before she got to the dagger, his 'spider' legs out and ready to stop her._

_"The sun light_

_Is taking the pain out of my heart_

_The moonlight_

_Is protecting me that is it's part," Gaz sang looking at the sun and the moon in one quick glance._

_"I don't think you understand_

_No one does_

_No one even tried to give me a had_

_With it all," Gaz sang suddenly glaring at Zim with eyes that seemed to bore right through him._

_"The pain_

_Is getting stronger_

_It's telling me_

_This is my chance," Gaz sang louder with each line._

_"I'm gonna do it my way_

_Gonna end it today_

_Before anyone has a chance_

_To stop me from ending this misery," Gaz quickly dove for the dagger, just barely being stopped by Gir as he walked over from one of the bushes._

_"Hi, Gazzy," Gir said happily hugging her head as she landed on the ground from her dive, Gir's only response from Gaz was a growl that would have scared him had he not been so stupid._

_"Sweet misery_

_It's time for you to go_

_Sweet misery_

_You're all that I've ever had to know," Gaz pulled out of Gir's grasp only to run into Zim._

_"The time has come_

_The train is in_

_To take me home_

_Away from this place," a strange smile flashed over Gaz's face as she sat back on the grass looking up at the sky._

_"There is a chance for me_

_To finally be happy_

_But it's not in this world_

_It's over the stars and further," Gaz was looking at the few stars that were left in the sky dimming ever so slowly._

_"I don't think you know me_

_No one knows the pain deep within_

_No one knows why this must be_

_Why there's no use in living any more," Zim came down to the ground off his 'spider' legs as Gaz looked at him with eyes filled with pain._

_"My time has come_

_I'm gonna go_

_Before there some one_

_Can come a stop me," quickly Gaz dove again for the dagger, this time Gir wasn't there behind her to stop her from getting it, he had suddenly disappeared._

_"This is a gift_

_From above_

_An end to this_

_Sweet, sweet misery," Gaz sang the last words quietly, almost silently as Zim again was able to get the dagger, this time because she was too tired to fight anymore, not because he had caught her off guard._

_"Gaz," Zim said softly._

_"What?" Gaz yelled back as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Why'd you have to stop me?"_

_"Because there's no reason for you to die," Zim replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Why not?" Gaz snapped back._

_"Because…I…I…like you," Zim stuttered._

_"I like you, too," Gaz said softly as the tears poured down her face._

Gaz silently held herself as she shook in her seat. That song, her song, the only one that anyone had ever heard, Zim heard it, and only Zim would ever hear it, but someday it would be sung again.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Hey…wasn't that flashback…strange…but it's going to help with later chapters…so I was forced to do it._**

**_^_^_**

****

**_Gaz_**


End file.
